blacklightfandomcom-20200225-history
Blacklight Stability Patch - 18 Nov 2015
Blacklight stability patch November 2015 http://www.hardsuitlabs.com/support/patchnotes_parity/ RAW CHANGESLIST FIXES: *Fixing error in Engine.fra localization. *Fixed duplicated keys and removed white space from keys *Spelling pass *Adding title for contest winners *Reduced bloom effect on Vortex, turned down lighting on Victory screen *Fixed buttons in private match being broken if entering one of the dialogs BLR-1082 *Fix for BSD-318 (Out of map bug installation – [[Trench]]) *Removing Dropzone from the game. *Clamped recoil further on PS4 *Fixed a decal mesh in Decay that would stop bullets *Fix recursion issue in dialog buttons *Slightly reduced recoil on BSMG *Adding anniversary camos and corresponding UI icons *Fixed out-of-world bug BLR-1108 *Fixed out of world bug BLR-1107 *Fixed a stuck spot on a ramp BLR-1106 *Fix chat being available on console builds. *Additional error catching *Fix for Missions *Replaced Upper Playground billboard in Evac *Floored a floating depot in Seaport *Merge host migration fix for missing weapons due to mutators *Fixed a casting error when jumping to an object *Merge HM fix for not resetting game settings to defaults on host migration *Merging crash fix for landing page market widget featured items *Merging ui fix for not showing error when trying to re-purchase weapon license in landing page market widget *Added 2016 and 2017 anniversary camos / preview art *Adding anniversary body and weapon camos to default.ini and loc files. *Enable Admin message *Reduce dedicated server threads *Disable physx threads *Halve pool threads *Disable Stats and stats threads *Replaced µ setting on Spoon; damage rate variable *Setting for toggle-scoreboard is added back for PS4 in Gameplay menu. *Private match now says “DOM” instead of “CP” under Custom Playlist->Map Select *BLR-1151 #fixed #comment Private match now says “DOM” instead of “CP” under Custom Playlist->Map Select *Correcting Friendly Abbreviation from “TKoth” to “Koth” *Fixed LMG and LMG-R tooltips which had inaccurate rate of fire description, BLR-1066 *BLR-1069 #comment Removed right and left stick deadzone sliders from PC mode as they aren’t being used by the PC build, only in console. Fixed script error with invalid array access on PS4 build with controls page. *Fixing out of world spot in Vortex. BLR-1177 *Renting Incendiary / Toxic ammo with GP / ZCoin now unequips item when the rental period is over, *Fix left joystick not navigating UI anymore *BLR-1144 No longer allowing 32 player matches on ps4, matches are now respecting the value of MaxPlayers. *Fix WeaponClass class name from ‘FoxWeapon_ThrowingKnives’ to ‘FoxWeapon_ThrowingStars’ to fix BLR-1102: Stun Shurikens labeled as Throwing Knives in first person spectate *Fixed author name and removed log entry that isn’t necessary anymore. Related change to BLR-1135 *Added DefaultAmmo.ini to address newly added FoxDataProvider_Ammo type related to BLR-1135 *Making changes to disconnection cases to try to lessen the amount of random disconnects happening during gameplay. *Now have a “safe” connection change delegate where, when fired, will only disconnect if not in a game *Fixed inability to login when in non-english with GTS files hosted *Fixing the scrolling server browser missing information bug as well as the invalid server name issue. *BLR-1180: fixed the interior elevator in Trench so players dont get stuck on closing doors and moving floors *Texture format corruption on SmallDepthZ for PS4 fix *Fix healing a player who’s capped at a reduced health from toxic damage rewarding CP. *Fixing up taunts BLR-1018 *Sensitivity and deadzone sliders have decimal precision. Users can now set their Mouse Tight Aim Sensitivty to 11.5 instead of just 10 or 11, similar applies to other sliders in the control’s page. BLR-1002. *Fix rare light shaft corruption on PS4. Fixed by clamping sample values in the light shaft radial blur shader *Fix news widget trying to activate when it isn’t actually visible on any menu. BLR-1193 *Fix profile button prompt in clan list *A host now gets an extended dialog message when trying to leave a match since it will cause a host migration *A host can no longer leave a match when it is almost over *Thresholds are ini configurable and this functionality can be disabled with GTS *Fix broken projectile weapons PS4 HOSTING REFACTOR PASS 1: *Wifi users will be forbidden from hosting via Quick Match Wifi users will be marked as not viable hosts early on in the hosting qualification determination sequence. This only affects Quick Join/Match, Private Matches are unaffected entirely. Can be disabled via the ini flags. *Added function to check if the current console is on eth or wlan. This function allows us to ping the current netadapter to figure out what process is used. It’s a part of the Online Subsystem, and is usable in C++. Only PS4 has this implemented. *Added new config flags that can turn off these features as needed. bPreventWifiHosts (true) – by default starts filtering users who have wifi to not be used in host determination and will get a heavy rating against them HostSelectionWifiPenalty (60.0f) – Users who are on wifi get this penalty applied to them (higher means will be ignored for other clients) HostSelectionStrictNatPenalty (125.0f) – If a user is on a strict NAT, apply this penalty to them. *Removed depricated host determination/migration code Lots of script code was deleted due to deprication. It is not used currently and is taking space/being confusing. References Category:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Patches Category:Blacklight: Retribution patches